The Longest Afternoon
by Bvv31389
Summary: Traduction d'une fic anglaise. Après que Ginny soit amené à la Chambre des Secrets, ses frères apprennent comment on se sent avec un coeur brisé.


**ATTENTION :** Ceci est encore une traduction d'une des merveilleuses fics de Mosylu. Si vous comprenez l'anglais, je recommende _fortement _de lire la version originale avant. Parce que la version originale est mille fois meilleure. La version originale m'a fait pleurer. Et je ne suis pas une fille qui pleure facilement. Tout ceci appartient à JKR et Mosylu, je ne suis pas assez prétentieuse pour oser dire que je peux faire pleurer les gens... sortez vos mouchoirs._

* * *

_

_Chers Père et Mère . . . _

_Chers Papa et Maman . . ._

_Papa et Maman . . ._

Il ne pouvait pas écrire ça. Comment pourrait-il écrire ça? Comment quelqu'un pourrait écrire ça?

_Je suis désolé d'avoir à écrire . . . _

_Il me fait beaucoup de peine . . ._

_J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles._

Il déposa sa plume et fixa la feuille de parchemin. Ses yeux étaient chauds et secs, comme de la terre cuite au lieu de chair.

* * *

_Le monstre dans la Chambre des Secrets a Ginny.__

* * *

_

Une fille de quatrième année s'avança près des Weasley alors qu'ils s'asseyaient en rond, insensibles, autour du feu. "Je--Je voulais vous dire--" dit-elle inconfortablement.

Fred leva la tête. Son cou craqua de façon non naturelle, comme s'il était un homme de métal et n'avait pas été huilé depuis longtemps.

"Je suis désolée pour--Jenny?"

"Ginny," dit Fred, se levant à moitié de sa chaise. "C'est _Ginny_!"

La fille pris un pas à reculons. "Je suis désolée," dit-elle, et s'enfuit.

George dit doucement, "Fred," et Fred se rassis dans sa chaise, tremblant.

Elle s'était trompée de nom. Comment pouvait-on se tromper de nom? Comment Ginny pouvait-elle être autre chose qu'elle-même?

Elle avait toujours été la préférée de maman. C'était une des choses dont personne ne parlait parce qu'ils le savaient tous, et il n'y avait pas de raison de le dire. Elle était la préférée de tout le monde, en fait. Ginny-Ginny-Wee-One, qui pensait que ses frères avait crée la terre et le ciel juste pour elle.

Ils l'auraient fait s'ils avaient pu.

* * *

_Les professeurs font de leur mieux, mais Dumbledore n'est pas là, et ils ne . . .__

* * *

_

Ç'était un de ses petits miracles que Ginny ait appris à marcher, avec la manie que ses frères avaient d'insister pour la transporter un peu partout son premier été. Ron considérait avoir droit à tout remerciement pour cela.

Charlie avait donné un peu de chocolat à Ginny en secret, et Ron l'avait prit lorsque personne ne regardait. Criant comme une furie, elle lui avait couru après, et ce n'était pas avant qu'elle eut presque renversé Ron qu'il avait réalisé qu'elle marchait sur deux pieds au lieu de quatre.

Ils l'avaient gâtée. Oh, ils l'avaient gâtée pourrie. Ron avait décidé très tôt que ce serait sa tâche de voir à ce que Ginny ne soit pas complètement inutile pour toujours. Il lui avait appris à jouer aux échecs, et avait ensuite procédé à la battre chaque fois. Presque chaque fois. Elle pouvait être terriblement espiègle. Mais il lui avait appris ça aussi.

Ron écouta le feu craquer et souhaita de tout son coeur qu'elle soit là, pour qu'il puisse la laisser gagner.

* * *

_Blâmez-moi. Je vous en prie, blâmez-moi.__

* * *

_

Le dos de la main de George était brûlant à cause du feu, mais il ne la bougea pas. Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à bouger. Le soleil était brûlant sur ses épaules le jour où Ginny avait dit son nom pour la première fois.

Il faisait une compétition avec Fred, les deux essayant de lui faire dire leur nom en premier. Elle avait dit ses premiers mots depuis longtemps ("Ma! Paaaaaa!") mais jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait dit le nom d'aucun de ses frères. Bill bien sûr assurait que "Baa!" était son nom, mais il se fit crier dessus et ridiculiser par le reste d'entres eux, spécialement lorsque Ginny arrêta de le crier aussitôt que Fred lui redonna son toutou mouton.

"Allez, Wee One," la poussa George. "George. Geooooooooooooorge. Geeeeeo-rge."

"Ba?"

Fred remua la main pour attirer son attention. "Fred. Fr-ed."

"Ma!"

"Non, George!"

"Non, Fred!"

Elle commença à manger l'herbe, et George frappa légèrement sa main. "Arrête ça."

Fred tira de sa poche un Nid de Cafard. "Tiens. Mange ça."

"C'est pas juste," dit George avec ardeur. "C'est de la triche."

"Non, c'est un Nid de Cafard."

Ginny suça le bonbon, leur adressant un grand sourire. George lui tapa le nez avec son doigt et dit, "Boop!" Elle gloussa et frappa ses mains.

Percy arriva. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle mange?"

"Nid de Cafard."

"Quoi? Fred, ce n'est pas bon pour elle!"

"Elle aime ça."

"Elle aime l'herbe aussi." Percy essaya de retirer le Nid de Cafard avec ses doigts, comme m'man le faisait, et Ginny le mordit. "Ow!"

George et Fred se roulèrent par terre de rire. "Tu vois?"

Percy leur fit la grimace, soignant ses doigts blessés. "Je raconte tout à Maman."

"Et alors? Bill l'a apporté à la maison, pas nous. Allez, George, on va jouer aux Champions du Monde de Quidditch."

Ils avaient avancé de trois pas lorsque Ginny s'était exclamé, "Joge!"

Ils gelèrent tous les deux, se regardant.

"Joge!"

George se retourna. "Ginny?"

Elle rebondit sur son derrière recouvert d'une couche, et étira ses bras vers lui. "Joge joge!"

Il la prit dans ses bras. "Ouais! Ouais! George! C'est moi!"

"Joge," elle répéta, souriant un sourire édenté.

"Ouais! Vous entendez ça?" demanda-t-il à ses deux frères, souriant comme un idiot. "Elle a dit mon nom! Elle me reconnaît!"

"Tout un nom, _Joge_," dit Fred, essayant d'être amer mais souriant tout de même.

George commença à la promener dans les airs. "Allez, petite futée. Moi et Fred allons t'apprendre à jouer au Quidditch."

"Fed?"

"Ha!" cria Fred, courant après eux. "Moi aussi! Elle me reconnaît aussi!"

"Joge" était devenu le surnom qu'elle lui donnait pour rire, en vengeance parce qu'il l'appelait tout le temps Wee One. Quelque part dans les deux dernières années, par contre, elle avait arrêté entièrement. Quand il la taquina en lui disant qu'elle avait une mauvaise mémoire, elle avait répondu hautainement, "C'était quand j'étais un _bébé_."

En ce moment, George aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre le dire à nouveau.

* * *

_Elle était à nous, et nous n'avons pas travaillé assez fort pour la garder en sûreté.__

* * *

_

Percy ne pouvait pas écrire _morte._ Pas à côté du nom de Ginny, parce que ça le rendrait vrai.

Il ne pouvait même pas écrire ce message terrible et obscène qui avait été écrit. Les lettres rouges et dégoulinantes dansaient et le narguaient de derrière ses paupières, comme si elles avaient été écrites avec le sang de Ginny elle-même.

Il se rappelait une fois où elle était venue à lui, lui montrant son doigt. "Percy! Regarde! Regarde ce que Fred a fait!" C'était une coupure diagonale au travers du bout de son doigt, qui laissait lentement couler du sang. "Où est Maman? Ça fait _mal._"

"Elle n'est pas encore de retour."

"Tu t'en occupes," ordonna-t-elle.

Il l'amena à la salle de bain et l'assit sur le couvercle de la toilette pendant qu'il cherchait les tampons de cotons et le désinfectant. "Pourquoi Fred a fait ça?"

"Il a dit qu'on serait des frères de sang."

"Il--quoi?"

"Comme les Indiens. En Amérique."

"Mais vous êtes _déjà_--laisse tomber."

"Ow!"

"Désolé." Il souffla dessus. "C'est mieux?"

"Uh-huh."

Il le banda avec précautions, et elle l'examina. "Aussi bien que Maman?" demanda-t-il, rangeant le tout.

"Uh-huh."

Il se retourna et se pencha. "Tu embarques sur mon dos, Ginny?"

Elle y grimpa, passant ses jambes entre les bras de son frère avec une facilité pratiquée. "Où on va? Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose à Fred?"

"Non, nous allons le dire à Maman quand elle rentrera. Elle va s'occuper de lui."

"Oh, allez, Percy. On lui fait quelque chose. Il le mérite." Elle rebondit sur son dos. "S'il te plait?"

"Nous ne devrions pas--" Mais c'était terriblement tentant.

"S'iiiil te plaaaaît?"

Il mordilla sa lèvre, puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens dans le miroir. "Où sont ces ballons qui restent de l'anniversaire de Ron?"

Elle poussa une exclamation de joie, remuant son doigt bandé. Avant même que Maman ne reviennent à la maison cet après-midi là, chacun d'eux était totalement mouillé et rugissant de rire. Ginny, dans le milieu de l'action, était la plus mouillée et la plus riante de tous.

Seul avec sa lettre à demi-terminée, Percy mit sa tête dans ses mains. Petite Ginny, qui supportait la perte de sang sans plainte. Qu'est-ce que le monstre lui avait fait?

* * *

_Je n'ai pas pris soin d'elle.__

* * *

_

Fred se pencha vers l'avant, serrant sa tête dans ses mains, ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il se sentait comme s'il allait vomir.

Brillante Ginny. Ils lui avaient appris à être brillante et avoir la réplique cinglante, et elle avait toujours été assez endurcie pour prendre soin d'elle-même, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Ils devaient travailler pour l'avoir.

Il se souvenait d'une fois en particulier. Elle avait cinq ans, et les jumeaux neuf. Ils avaient décidé de jouer un tour pour le poisson d'avril, et prétendre être l'autre pour la journée, et révéler la vérité seulement à l'heure du coucher. Ils étaient réjouis de leur propre intelligence, assis à la table pour le déjeuner et se souriant sournoisement au-dessus du bacon.

"Peu importe ce que vous préparez," leur dit M'man à partir de la cuisinière, "ne le faites pas."

Ils étouffèrent un rire, puisqu'ils le faisaient déjà.

Ginny arriva et gémit en voyant la table sans beurre de cacahuètes. "Maman, le beurre de cacahuètes--"

"Est dans l'armoire," dit M'man alors qu'elle jonglait avec des plats de saucisses et d'oeufs. "Tu es une grande fille, tu peux aller le chercher."

Voyant la chance de prendre avantage d'elle, George en profita. "M'man, est-ce qu'il y a de la marmelade?"

"Ginny, prends la marmelade pour Fred pendant que tu y es."

Elle fit une grimace mais sortit la marmelade en même temps que le beurre de cacahuètes. "Tiens," elle dit avec mauvaise humeur, le plantant devant Fred.

"Ginny, j'ai dit _Fred_--"

"C'est ce que j'ai fait! _C'est_ Fred!"

"Comment t'as su?" dit Fred avant d'y penser.

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de lui demander comment elle savait que le ciel était bleu. "Parce que tu es toi et il est lui," dit-elle, et commença à manger son bacon.

Brillante Ginny.

Pas assez brillante.

Pas cette fois.

* * *

_Je n'ai pas veillé sur elle.__

* * *

_

Professeur McGonagall escorta Percy jusqu'à la volière et se tenu en silence alors qu'il fixait la lettre à la patte d'Hermès et le laissa s'envoler. En silence, ils regardèrent le hibou planer dans les nuages et hors de vue.

Quand il se retourna pour se diriger vers les escaliers, le professeur de Métamorphose se racla la gorge. Percy s'arrêta et attendit, la politesse engrainée trop profondément pour l'ignorer.

"Weasley," dit-elle, levant une main. Elle ne semblait pas savoir où aller à partir de là, sa main suspendue dans les airs.

Percy regarda cette main. Il devrait dire quelque chose, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait penser à rien.

"Je suis désolée, Weasley" croassa-t-elle. "Votre sœur--Je ne sais pas comment--"

Dans un moment d'agonie intolérable, il détestait soudain Professeur McGonagall plus qu'il n'avait jamais détesté quelqu'un dans le monde. Si seulement elle avait pris plus soin--si seulement elle avait fait plus attention--

Mais Percy savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce n'avait pas été sa responsabilité. Ç'était la sienne, à lui.

* * *

_Je n'ai pas essayé assez fort.

* * *

_

Pendant onze ans, ce fut l'éternelle injonction maternelle, qu'ils aillent dans la cour ou à Londres. _"Et n'oubliez pas de prendre soin de votre soeur!"_

Pour Fred et George, c'était terriblement dérangeant. En partie parce qu'ils considéraient que Ginny était assez vieille pour prendre soin d'elle-même, mais surtout parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était évident. Pour eux, ils ne pouvaient pas plus la négliger qu'ils pouvaient oublier distraitement un bras droit quelque part.

Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait, pas vrai? S'ils avaient vraiment pris soin d'elle, elle serait avec eux en ce moment.

George accota sa tête contre le dos de son fauteuil et fixa le feu. Il y avait un trou béant en lui maintenant, une douleur épaisse et lancinante qui ne s'éteindrait jamais complètement.

* * *

_Je ne l'aimais pas assez.

* * *

_

Fred avait toujours pensé qu'ils avaient fait un bon travail en endurcissant Ginny. Elle savait comment se prendre en main. Elle pouvait jouer des tours comme une championne, son petit esprit espiègle arrivant toujours avec des idées auxquelles lui et George n'auraient jamais pensé. Elle avait toujours été capable de prendre tout ce qu'ils lui jetaient et de le renvoyer avec une boule de feu attachée.

Jusqu'à cette année.

Peut-être--peut-être seulement--avaient-ils été légèrement trop durs avec elle cette année.

C'était une pensée tellement effrayante, par contre. _Ginny_ allant à Poudlard, leur petite sœur _ici._ Elle n'appartenait pas ici, elle appartenait au Terrier, jouant dans le sable et courant après les poulets et sautant autour du coup de ses frères pour les serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'il revenait à la maison. Venir ici voulait dire qu'elle grandissait, et Ginny ne pouvait pas grandir parce qu'alors qui serait leur petite soeur?

Et elle grandissait déjà, avec ce stupide béguin pour Harry. La taquiner pour _ça_ était seulement leur devoir de frères, la même chose qu'ils auraient fait avec Percy ou Charlie ou même, eux-mêmes.

Mais peut-être que leur mère avait raison, et les filles étaient différentes pour ce genre de choses.

Même Ginny.

* * *

_Je veux juste la ravoir.

* * *

_

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu écouter? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu aller après elle ce matin ? Harry le savait, lui. Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle savait quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas prit la peine de le découvrir. S'il aimait vraiment sa soeur, il aurait courut après elle et ne serait pas resté pour questionner Percy.

Quand était la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé ou l'avait même écouté? Avant de venir à Poudlard, Ginny était sa meilleure amie. De tous ses frères et soeur, elle était celle qui comprenait le plus comment c'était pour lui, l'avant-dernier, le laissé-pour-compte, parce qu'elle l'était aussi. Quoique... en même temps, il avait toujours cru que c'était impossible pour elle de comprendre, parce qu'elle était la prisée, chérie, la seule fille, et il était seulement le sixième dans une lignée qui avait déjà accompli tout ce qu'il y avait de merveilleux à accomplir.

Tout de même, elle avait été sa partenaire de crime, celle qui lançait les pommes dans Champion du Monde de Quidditch, sa confidente. Et quand il est allé à Poudlard, il l'a laissé tomber comme une pomme de terre brûlante, parce qu'il avait Harry et Hermione, et il n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Elle n'était pas son amie, vraiment, elle était juste sa soeur.

Idiot. Idiot! Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas deviné qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de lui?

Ron leva le regard de ses genoux, et Harry lui donna une sorte de sourire tordu, un qui disait _Désolé._ C'était le même que Harry lui avait donné toute la journée, une sorte de réaffirmation de support silencieuse.

Ron essaya de lui sourire en retour, mais sa bouche ne voulait pas fonctionner comme il faut. Il ferma les yeux et souhaita de tout son cœur que quand il les ouvrirait, il ne verrait pas la sympathie dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, parce que la raison de cette sympathie n'existerait pas.

* * *

_Je suis si désolé, Maman. Je suis si désolé, Papa.

* * *

_

Percy donna le mot de passe avec une voix qui sonnait comme si elle venait de quelqu'un d'autre, et la Grosse Dame ouvrit pour lui sans un mot. Elle lui donna un regard de sympathie, qui s'enregistra dans une partie de son esprit mais ne pénétra pas sa conscience.

Des visages se tournaient vers lui lorsqu'il entra, pâles et tendus. Une lourde couverture de peurs réalisées pendait dans l'atmosphère de la salle commune, freinant les conversations et drainant l'énergie.

Ses frères étaient assis à côté du feu, aussi inutile que lui sous l'emprise des regrets et de la douleur. Leurs yeux le suivaient, sombre et sans espoir. Il leur tourna le dos et courut jusqu'à l'escalier du dortoir. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à leurs yeux, de la même couleur que ceux de Ginny, lui répétant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à veiller sur elle.

Le dortoir était immobile et vide. Tout le monde était en bas. Il se tenait dans le noir, s'écoutant respirer. Avec le toucher, il fit son chemin jusqu'à son lit. Ses genoux lâchèrent, et il s'effondra dans une position assise sur sa valise.

Percy mit son visage dans ses mains et pleura. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

* * *

_Avec amour, votre fils._


End file.
